


Пространство под диваном

by Send_a_raven



Series: Второй стрелок [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Send_a_raven/pseuds/Send_a_raven
Summary: - Какого хрена Тессеракт лежит под моим сраным диваном?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> А я-то думала, что эта серия закончилась.  
> Но нет.

\- Сукин сын.  
\- Ты не хочешь начинать этот разговор.  
\- Нет, хочу. На самом деле хочу. Смотри. Это бомбы.  
\- Я знаю, я их сюда положил.  
\- Я рад, что ты знаешь, ты забываешь об этом иногда. Так вот. Бомбы. Теперь смотри. Это гранаты.  
\- Это что, экскурсия по моей квартире и всему оружию, что ты в нее набил?  
\- Это мои винтовки. Это ножи. А это маленькие ублюдочные Наташины шокеры.  
\- Да чтоб тебя! К чему это все?  
\- К тому, сукин ты сын, что я точно знаю, где в этой квартире что. А вот этой шкатулки я не знаю.   
\- Не открывай.  
\- Да иди ты нахер, не открывай, я уже открыл. Он светится, как оружие Гидры, так что я знаю, что это. А теперь я очень, очень внимательно тебя слушаю.   
\- И что ты хочешь услышать?  
\- Какого хера блядский Тессеракт у меня под диваном, вот что я хочу услышать!

Ладно, Баки так долго может. На самом деле долго. Полдня.  
Меньше, если поставить пиво прямо перед ним.  
Больше, если не выдержать и приложить пиво ему ко лбу. Тогда он перестанет разоряться про “сраный Тессеракт под моим сраным диваном в этой сраной квартире” и выдаст что-нибудь про криокамеру, и настроение испортится уже у Локи.

Локи перестал его слушать и уселся на подоконник. Подождал, пока в очередной тираде наступила пауза, и выдал:   
\- Его Тор принес.

Баки замолчал и недоверчиво на него уставился.   
\- Я что, похож на вашу маму, чтобы ты мне рассказывал, что это твой брат, а не ты?  
\- Ну, технически это действительно он принес. Другое дело, что он не знает..   
\- Да ты издеваешься. Ты что, просто сунул бедному придурку в карман Тессеракт, не сказав, что это, и попросил закинуть это на Манхэттен, когда будет пролетать мимо?  
\- Примерно так.   
Баки не выдержал и заржал.  
Отсмеявшись, открыл пиво.   
Выпил.   
Закрыл глаза. 

А открыв снова, внимательно посмотрел на Локи и спросил:  
\- А ты можешь не врать? 

Тьфу.  
Ну, это уже как-то неприемлемо. 

\- Почему ты так уверен, что я вру?  
\- Помимо того, что у Тора нет, блядь, карманов, куда можно было бы засунуть такой ящик? Потому что их ни у кого нет?   
\- Да, помимо этого.  
\- Да потому что чем больше ты боишься, тем больше ты врешь. Ты мог притащить его сюда только сам и только потому, что решил, что здесь безопаснее, чем в Асгарде. Я с трудом себе представляю, как это может быть, и если вот эта несчастная квартира в Адской Кухне для тебя безопаснее Асгарда, то у Асгарда явные проблемы.   
\- Нет, это у меня проблемы.  
\- Это как раз не новость. Так почему он здесь?  
\- Потому что небезопасно хранить в одном месте больше двух Камней.  
\- А второй там какой? А. Скипетр.   
\- Смотри-ка, ты разобрался.  
\- Ты сейчас еще больше удивишься, как я разобрался. Что считается одним местом? Один город?   
\- Скорее планета.  
\- Ну, тогда у тебя все еще проблемы. Здесь уже есть еще один.

Да это просто вечер откровений какой-то.   
Если бы Локи задумался над тем, кто мог бы ему рассказать про один из Камней на Земле - Баки был бы последним в этом списке.

Реальность у Коллекционера, о Камне Души давно никто ничего не слышал, Разум в Асгарде, Сила - насколько он знал - у корпуса Новы, а Пространство - вот оно, под диваном, черт бы его побрал. Что тогда на Земле, Время…   
А вот это уже интересно. 

\- И ты знаешь, у кого он.   
Баки хмыкнул.  
\- Помнишь мага?   
\- Да ладно.  
\- Ага. В отличие от тебя, я никогда не вру.  
\- Заткнись.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Расскажи мне кое-что наконец.  
\- Что?  
\- Как ты проиграл битву за Нью-Йорк.

Жарко. Лето почти на исходе, и все равно жарко.  
Локи растянулся на крыше - на небо отсюда вид почти тот же, что с башни Старка. Только дыры в нем нет.  
Уже два года как.  
Или три.

\- Короткий ответ на твой вопрос звучит так - я не проиграл.

В ответ можно было бы получить все, что угодно - от недоверия до сарказма. Но Баки до сих пор умудряется его удивлять.

\- Потому что ты хотел проиграть?  
\- Именно.  
\- И ты получил, что хотел, а следовательно, выиграл. Тогда другой вопрос. Почему ты хотел проиграть?   
\- Потому что выигрыш был нужен не мне.  
\- А кому?  
\- Вот. Наконец-то мы добрались до правильного вопроса.

Баки улыбается и молчит. Ждет рассказа, видимо - теперь, когда правильный вопрос задан, есть шанс его услышать.   
Проблема только в том, что Локи не рассказывал этого никому и никогда. Даже Тору, хотя мог бы; скорее всего, Тор бы простил ему Нью-Йорк после этого.   
Наверное, именно поэтому и не рассказывал.

\- Его зовут Танос.   
\- Их всегда как-то совершенно идиотски зовут. И что с ним, кроме того, что он мудак?  
\- Он мудак космического масштаба. Пытался - собственно, и сейчас пытается - собрать все эти камни вместе, чтобы устроить геноцид.  
\- А ты тут при чем?  
\- А я..

Ага, вот и она. Тонкая, почти незаметная, сначала болит висок, потом полголовы, потом вся, а потом ты начинаешь орать, потому что это невозможно терпеть.   
Два года прошло. Или три. Хоть бы все десять - сколько угодно, видимо - все это не перекроет той вечности, которую Локи провел, пытаясь сбежать от Титана. И каждый раз, когда он об этом думает - сначала болит висок. Если выпить прямо сейчас, то до полголовы не дойдет. 

\- А я подвернулся под руку. Он хотел, чтобы я принес ему Тессеракт, и я мог бы его принести. Я, впрочем, был идиотом - и просто отказался сначала.  
\- Ага.  
\- Но ему это не понравилось. Поэтому я выдумал целый план - как я заберу Тессеракт и заодно завоюю Землю целиком. Это было очень драматично, очень пафосно и чуть не сработало.  
\- А могло бы?  
\- Могло, конечно. Ты же видел читаури - это огромная армия. Тем не менее, пришлось постараться и испортить жизнь отдельно каждому из Мстителей, чтобы они наконец пошли делать свою чертову работу и защищать планету. Особенно драматично вышло с Коулсоном - Фьюри просто закончил этот сраный театр за меня.   
\- Да, это я знаю. Что было бы с тобой, если бы ты отказался?  
\- Ничего.   
\- В смысле?   
\- Ничего бы не было. Меня бы не было. 

Баки ложится рядом, и Локи устраивает голову на сгибе металлической руки.   
Оказывается, так она почти не болит.


	3. Chapter 3

Баки сидит на крыше и размахивает руками, пытаясь донести свою мысль.  
\- А как это вообще работает?  
Как, придурок, работает твой метаболизм, вот что хочет спросить Локи. Почему ты обычно не пьянеешь, или почти не пьянеешь, а сегодня у тебя язык заплетается.  
\- Ну вот камни. Почему их нельзя держать вместе.  
\- Да что ты пьешь-то такое?  
\- Не знаю.. Вон стоит.

И правда стоит. Простая бутылка, без этикеток, темное стекло. Почему-то в метре от них. Локи выдергивает пробку, нюхает и начинает ржать.  
\- Где ты это взял, козел?  
\- Не знаю, нашел, прямо в квартире. Вкусно же. Я думал, это твое?

Локи затыкает пробку обратно.  
\- Ну, в каком-то смысле и правда мое.   
\- Да что это? Дай сюда.  
\- Хватит тебе.   
Он почему-то ожидает, что Баки будет спорить, но тот только кивает и замирает, уставившись в одну точку. Потом вдруг опять оживляется.  
\- А ты почему не пьешь?  
\- Потому что этот чертов эль меня заебал еще тысячу лет назад. Пиво-то осталось?   
\- Какой эль? Это эль?  
\- Да, это эль, ты, пьяный идиот. Это Асгардский эль, и мне надо сказать Тору, чтобы он не оставлял эту дрянь здесь.   
\- Аааа. Асгардский.

Баки ложится спиной на крышу, но тут же садится обратно.

\- Да, так вот. Что насчет камней?  
\- Да что тебе надо-то?  
\- Почему их нельзя держать вместе. Что будет?   
\- Ты пьян, поэтому получаешь короткий ответ. Потому что так Таносу проще их забрать, очевидно же.   
\- Ага. 

Он опять будто зависает, и Локи оглядывается вокруг. Надо бы влить в этого идиота пиво, или хотя бы выпить самому.

\- А они нужны зачем-нибудь?  
\- Один вопрос сложнее другого. Да, нужны, конечно. Но уже не так, как когда-то. Что ты хочешь понять?  
\- Я хочу понять, почему ты просто не сложишь их в кучку и не уничтожишь.

Локи открывает рот, чтобы ответить, что это невозможно… и закрывает.  
Вот же пьяный мудак.  
Действительно, почему?


	4. Chapter 4

В дверь стучат. Кто вообще может стучаться к ним в дверь.

\- О, господи.  
\- Можно просто Локи.

Барнс на диване в гостиной просто переворачивается на бок и мычит в подушку. Сам виноват, чего уж там. Вон Тор говорит, что это не для простых смертных - наверное, он прав. Впрочем, если бы он оставил бутылку с такой надписью, она была бы выпита сразу и целиком.  
Ясно, впрочем, что открывать он не пойдет, и приходится вставать самому.

На пороге стоит Тор - с очень хмурым лицом. Он протискивается в дверь мимо Локи, хмыкает, когда видит Барнса, и идет прямо к окну.  
\- И тебе доброе утро.  
\- Локи, я..  
\- На кой черт ты оставил здесь эль? Вон, посмотри на него.  
Тор смеется.   
\- Да ладно, он нормально держится. Стив тоже пробовал и как-то пережил это.  
Баки накрывает голову подушкой, но Локи успевает различить что-то вроде “бедный Стив”.

\- Ладно, ты ведь не за этим пришел.  
\- Нет, конечно. Локи, мне все время снится один и тот же сон.  
\- Какой?  
\- Рагнарек.

В голове у Локи становится очень тихо, и в этот момент пуля разбивает оконное стекло, пролетая точно между ними. От сонливости Баки не остается и следа, и он выбегает на улицу, оставляя их обоих недоумевать, что это было.  
Больше никто не стреляет;Тор задумчиво смотрит в телефон, выданный Старком, и говорит, что у Баки все в порядке.   
Он возвращается к вечеру - в тех же мятых штанах и майке, в которых убежал. 

\- Кто это был?  
Баки запускает руку в волосы, задумавшись, а потом вдруг делает два шага к Локи, обнимая его и поднимая вверх.  
\- Ты ебанулся?  
\- Ага. Это было решение твоих проблем.

Локи выпутывается из объятий, улыбаясь против воли.  
\- То, что ты ебанулся - решение моих проблем?  
\- Нет. Тот мудак, который стрелял.  
\- Каким образом разбитое окно решит мои проблемы?   
\- Сложно объяснить. Это просто его манера здороваться.   
\- Ну и зачем он мне нужен с такими манерами?   
\- Завтра. Мы встретимся с ним завтра, а пока пошли на крышу. Я устал за ним бегать, мне надо выпить.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russо brothers: Avengers Infinity war is the most ambitious crossover in history  
> Me:

Когда Локи поднимается на крышу снова следующим вечером, он еще с лестницы слышит, как там играет музыка. Никто из них не таскает с собой на крышу музыку.  
Он распахивает дверь; на крыше стоит шезлонг, которого тут не было еще вчера, а в шезлонге развалился какой-то незнакомый мудак в красно-черном костюме.  
У мудака за спиной две катаны, и он держит в руке пиво, в котором Локи опознает пиво из их холодильника.  
\- О, да ладно. Вы же не могли сидеть здесь с пивом целое лето и ждать, что я так и не узнаю про этот чумовой антигеройский бар? Это лучший антигеройский бар в Адской Кухне, а то и во всем Нью-Йорке. Только вот еда в нем не очень, но кто ждет нормальной еды от долбаного бара? Я принес чимичанги.

Баки выбирается на крышу следом за Локи и машет этому мудаку рукой.  
\- Уэйд, это Локи. Локи, это Уэйд, живое доказательство того, что я еще в своем уме.  
\- Конечно, в своем, Джимми, детка. Пока ты не пытаешься оторвать мне голову своей железной рукой, я всегда буду считать тебя разумным. Даже если попытаешься. Я смогу это понять. А зачем ты представляешь мне это бедствие? Ты реально думаешь, что принцессу можно с кем-то перепутать?  
Локи оборачивается на Баки, но тот только пожимает плечами и протягивает бутылку.  
\- Главный плюс Уэйда: когда он тебя выбесит окончательно, его можно убить. Тебе станет легче, а ему не жалко.  
\- Ему не.. он бессмертный?  
\- Даже более бессмертный, чем ты, принцесса! Но куда менее симпатичный при этом.  
Локи отпивает пива и внимательно смотрит на Уэйда.  
\- И как ты оказался бессмертным?  
Сукин сын закатывает маску наверх, и под ней оказывается самое странное лицо, которое Локи когда-либо видел. Все в язвах и пятнах; встретить такое в Асгарде невозможно, да и на Земле пришлось бы постараться. Но даже эти чертовы язвы не отвлекают от глаз.  
Безумный ублюдок.  
\- Так же, как и приобрел эту неземную красоту. Насмотрелся?  
Локи медленно кивает, и Уэйд опускает маску обратно, оставляя открытым только рот.  
\- Что я хотел сказать?  
Баки садится рядом с Локи прямо на крышу и начинает вытаскивать какую-то странную уличную еду из пакета.  
\- Ты, мудила, хотел сказать, почему ты вчера прострелил окно в моей квартире.  
Локи автоматически поправляет его:  
\- Это моя квартира.  
\- Делить имущество будете потом, милые. Я прострелил ваше долбаное окно потому, что мне заплатили за вас.  
\- Обоих?  
\- Ну в первую очередь за эту принцессу. И надо сказать, принцесса стоит очень, очень дорого. Ты, сраный призрак коммунизма, по сравнению с ним идешь за сотку и коробку пива.  
Локи расплывается в улыбке.  
\- Приятно знать, что меня ценят. Я даже угадывать не буду, кто.  
\- Ну конечно. Здоровый синий ублюдок, который таскается за моей девочкой.  
\- Который что? Уэйд, ты бредишь, какая девочка?

Баки пинает Уэйдову ногу, тем самым, видимо, пытаясь вернуть ему разум и самообладание, и роняет на крышу остатки этой странной еды; а Локи вдруг понимает, о чем речь.  
Он знает это. Он просто никогда не был уверен, но он знает. Танос не делает всего этого просто так.  
Он делает это, потому что влюблен.

Ох, блядь. Ну, каким же куском дерьма надо быть, чтобы женщина предпочла тебе Уэйда? Даже такая.

\- Мда. Там еще остались чимичанги? Короче, я подумал, если вам интересно, надо бы его пустить на шаурму. Хотя такую шаурму даже я бы не стал есть. Тьфу. Синяя шаурма. Огромная синяя шаурма.  
\- Уэйд, заткнись.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Я не знаю, как Уэйд сюда попал.  
> 2\. Я не знаю, что дальше.  
> 3\. Синяя шаурма - это что-то совсем за гранью, Уэйд.


	6. Chapter 6

Баки болтается по квартире так, как будто у него опять похмелье от асгардского эля, да и у самого Локи кружится голова.  
Днем приходит Тор, снова рассказывая про Рагнарек. Хеймдалль, Сурт, все в огне, Асгард разрушен, и так далее, и так далее; хотя в любой другой ситуации Локи отнесся бы к таким заявлениям с должным вниманием, сейчас от Тора почему-то хочется отмахнуться, заявив притом, что это его проблемы. Пусть как-нибудь спасает Асгард сам, пока они разбираются со всей остальной вселенной.  
Над ухом будто зудит назойливое насекомое, заставляя вспомнить.

Он видел где-то это чертово лицо в язвах. Видел его очень, очень спокойным, и это было важно, где же это было…  
И тут Тор опять идет в своем рассказе по кругу.  
\- Локи, я думал, ты умер.

Точно. Умер.   
Именно там он и видел безумного ублюдка. Он лежал головой у нее на коленях, закрыв глаза, и молчал.   
А потом исчез.   
Тора, конечно, приходится прервать.

\- Барнс!   
\- М?  
\- Он ведь не бессмертный. Уэйд - он умирает каждый раз, просто потом каждый раз оживает заново?

Баки смотрит на него, хмурясь.  
\- Честно говоря, я не знаю точно. С чего ты решил, что это возможно?  
\- Я вспомнил. Я его уже видел.  
\- Где?  
\- Ну, как раз там, где оказываются, когда умирают.  
Баки хмурится еще сильнее, а с лицом Тора происходит что-то странное.   
\- А как ты туда попал..  
Тьфу.   
\- Догадайся.   
Тор вскакивает и начинает кругами ходить по комнате.  
\- Локи. Это не было обманом, да?.. ты и правда умер?  
\- Дважды, и чем быстрее мы закроем эту тему, тем быстрее мы разберемся с тем, чтобы я не умер в третий раз! Это просто смешно, меня уже просили не появляться там так часто.  
Барнс так и стоит посреди комнаты с открытым ртом.  
\- Кто просил?..  
\- Да ты что-то совсем плохо соображаешь с похмелья. Уэйд же рассказывал, у него есть девушка. Как раз она и просила.  
\- Да, но..  
\- Ты так и не запомнил, как ее зовут.  
\- Неа.

Тор падает обратно на диван, и Локи будто со стороны наблюдает, как у него слегка трясутся руки. Чуть-чуть.  
Баки переспрашивает снова:  
\- Да как?  
\- Смерть.  
Они оба смотрят на него во все глаза, и он хмыкает.  
\- Да ладно вам, она потрясающая.   
Руки у Тора от этого трястись не перестают, зато Баки начинает ржать.  
\- Да уж наверняка. Раз уж ей нравится такой кусок дерьма, как Уэйд.  
Локи смеется и заканчивает мысль вслух.  
\- И раз уж за ней бегает куда больший кусок дерьма.   
\- Шаурмы.  
\- Прекрати.   
\- Чем нам это поможет? Кроме мысли о том, что Танос делает все, что делает, из чувства безответной влюбленности, а это просто жалко.  
\- Кто бы говорил, жалко. Она может его остановить. Никто не может, а она может.  
\- А она станет?  
\- А это смотря как попросить.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Да хватит паниковать, принцесса. Сколько времени у тебя есть?  
Локи пожимает плечами, пытаясь игнорировать Уэйда; не выходит, конечно, тот не затыкается.  
\- Ну хоть примерно. Неделя? Месяц?  
\- Да откуда я знаю.  
\- Ну не два дня?  
\- Ну, наверное, не два.  
\- И уже куча вариантов.

Баки смотрит на них обоих и смеется. Уэйд почему-то решил побыть менеджером конца света, очень занимательно. Сдавшись, Локи даже отставил пиво в сторону и начал прислушиваться.

\- Смотри, ты можешь собрать все камни в кучу в Асгарде и взорвать Асгард.  
\- Ага, могу. Привет вещим снам Тора.  
\- Я могу попробовать договориться со своей девушкой, чтобы она утихомирила этого мудака.  
\- Это вряд ли получится.  
\- Давай я схожу проверю? Ты пока пиво допьешь.  
Баки вытаскивает из кармана пистолет, наставляя на Уэйда, и тот, улыбаясь, осторожно ставит пиво на крышу.  
\- Ну я пошел? Давай, Джимми, помоги больному ублюдку добраться до своей возлюбленной, стреляй.  
Приходится начать махать руками, чтобы их остановить.  
\- Да успеешь ты, подождите. Какие еще варианты?   
Уэйд жмет плечами, опять набивает рот едой, снова берет пиво и продолжает.  
\- Мм. Да дохрена. Можно переехать в другую вселенную.  
\- Ты знаешь, как?  
\- Ну, не уверен. Можно заставить Старка все-таки сделать Альтрона.  
\- Это точно не поможет.  
\- Еще можно отмотать время назад и поменять там что-нибудь. Например, время, когда нашли Тессеракт, или исход битвы за Нью-Йорк, или..

Локи замирает, не дослушав. А ведь и правда можно.  
Только ведь не Уэйду придется туда идти. Тьфу. Баки смотрит на него и непонимающе хмурится.  
\- А как отмотать время назад?  
\- Да ничего сложного, надо просто свистнуть у мага камень времени.  
\- Или договориться.   
Договориться лучше, конечно. Еще с магом драться не хватало.  
\- Кто пойдет договариваться?  
\- Очевидно, я. И ты, если у меня ничего не выйдет.  
\- Класс. А пока вы не решили, кто именно из вас пойдет спасать Сару Коннор, все-таки пристрелите меня, будьте добры, я опаздываю на свидание.  
Баки улыбается так, как будто готов пропустить стадию с “договориться” и уже собрался забирать камень просто так; и опять лезет за пистолетом. Локи морщится.  
\- Только, пожалуйста, не здесь.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Там еще остался эль?..  
Вот чего Локи никогда не мог понять - так это того, как Тор принимает решения. За минуту. Решения при этом могли быть и о том, что нужен еще эль, и о том, что нужно развязывать войну.  
В данном случае это эль.  
Локи пинает бутылку в направлении Тора и надеется, что пока та катится по крыше, из нее не выпадет пробка.

Они провели неделю, решая, какой способ остановить Таноса будет лучше. Локи хотел по возможности избежать разрушений; в попытке помочь Уэйд начал записывать на салфетках из доставки пиццы возможное количество жертв. Потом они нашли вариант, в котором жертв не оказалось вовсе, если все правильно сделать.   
Потом они позвали Тора, и Тор моментально решил, что это отличный план и тут же почему-то взял на себя роль того, кто будет договариваться со Стренджем. К чудовищному удивлению Локи, попытки договориться заняли у Тора всего полтора часа; потом Тор вернулся и сказал, что камень Стрендж не отдаст, но это неважно, потому что он сам отправит Локи в прошлое, и Локи нужно будет всего лишь назвать время.

Теперь Локи сидит посреди чертовых бутылок и смотрит на эту несчастную салфетку, оставленную Уэйдом.  
“Рагнарек - дохрена”  
“Договариваться с девушкой - ???”  
“Альтрон - дохрена”  
“Вернуться в прошлое - 0”

Тор счастлив, конечно. Ему хочется верить, что все получится; он бы уже отправился в прошлое, если бы должен был идти сам; его так пугает Рагнарек, что он согласился бы на что угодно. Он пинает бутылку обратно к Локи, и тот пьет, не особенно думая.  
Как вообще можно принять такое решение, если не знаешь толком, как это работает?..  
Что будет, если вернуться назад и изменить что-то? 

Где он был тогда, перед началом битвы за Нью-Йорк?.. И тут он хмыкает. Да ведь прямо здесь, в этой квартире. Запасался авиабомбами. Ну, начало неплохое.  
И тут его, как Торовой молнией, поражает мысль.

Где в этот момент был чертов Баки Барнс?

Уэйд, конечно, нихрена не был прав, и Локи пальцем проделывает в салфетке дырку на месте нуля. Один - это все еще меньше, чем дохрена.  
Но это все равно дерьмо какое-то. Придется вытаскивать этого придурка из того холодильника, в котором он жил три года назад.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Уэйд, прости, в 2012 году Рейнольдс еще не добился бабок на экранизацию, поэтому дальше без тебя.   
> 2\. Наверное, надо было дописать текст целиком и только потом выкладывать, уж очень мелкие кусочки выходят. Но уже ничего не поделаешь, не удалять же.


	9. Chapter 9

Во сне с ним разговаривает парень с железной рукой. Он смеется, пьет пиво, болтает обо всем подряд, сон длится, и длится, и длится. На нем какая-то растянутая майка и рваные штаны; он опрокидывает банку с остатками пива на них и смешно матерится.  
Потом смотрит на Локи и говорит - ладно, это все ерунда, тебе ведь всего один адрес нужно запомнить. Здесь недалеко, десятая и сорок шестая. В двенадцатом году я был там, тебе нужно просто меня найти.   
Он притягивает Локи к себе, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу, и шепчет - не забудь.

*  
Три года назад в Нью-Йорке был потрясающий апрель. Тепло и солнечно, почти жарко.   
Локи проснулся в своей квартире в Адской Кухне; вокруг было чертовски пыльно и очень сложно найти проход между ящиками с боеприпасами. Не то чтобы уютно, в холодильнике пусто, и в гостиной на диване..

Десятая и сорок шестая.

Как будто целый поезд с воспоминаниями о том, что будет через три года, врезался в него на полном ходу. Тессеракт, авианосец, мертвый Коулсон, Читаури, поражение в битве, тюрьма, смерть матери, своя собственная смерть, Один, трон Асгарда, Баки чертов Барнс, Гидра, Тор, живой Коулсон, Танос, куча проблем, Уэйд, Стрендж, камень Времени, опять Тессеракт.  
Он вышел из спальни и полез под диван. Шкатулка стояла там, и Тессеракт был внутри.

В голове очень выразительно спросили:  
\- Какого хера блядский Тессеракт у меня под диваном?

Пора было собираться и искать придурка. Перекресток десятой и сорок шестой.


	10. Chapter 10

На самом деле, конечно, он запомнил куда больше, чем адрес. Входы, выходы, охрана, сигнализация, доктора, пароли от ящика - Зимний Солдат помнил все это, а Баки Барнс сумел пересказать Локи.  
Легче легкого.

Он, конечно, надеялся разобраться изящнее - просто забрать ящик и уйти. Но Солдат оказался снаружи, они чуть не подрались, то есть, начали драться, и Локи его усыпил.  
Потом три квартала тащил на себе.  
Потом по лестнице.  
Потом он открыл дверь квартиры, уронил Солдата на пол и наконец выдохнул.  
Тессеракт гудел - еле слышно. Это придумал Стрендж - просто взять его с собой в прошлое и поставить рядом с тем, который в прошлом уже есть. Парадокс должен их уничтожить, и этого было бы достаточно. 

Локи сел на пол рядом с Солдатом, притянул его к себе и начал открывать двери в его голове, одну за одной. Потом оставил его спать и ушел - смотреть на Нью-Йорк, не сломанный нашествием читаури. Или за лапшой, кто его разберет.  
Вернувшись, напоролся на нож.

\- Это я вернул тебе память. Ты пытаешься вместо спасибо меня зарезать?  
\- Ты при этом забыл объяснить, кто ты такой, сукин ты сын!  
Локи выдохнул, вдохнул, собрался орать… и засмеялся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо, что были с нами :)  
> Я писала эту серию почти год. 
> 
> Может быть, она все еще не кончилась.


End file.
